Vs High School: Their Bed
by Leo Dane
Summary: <html><head></head>Dexter and Dick have only slept in the same bed since the middle of sophomore year. But in that short time, it quickly went from being "Simmons's bed" to "their bed".</html>


When Dexter and Kai first moved into his house, Dex had insisted that Kai take the only spare bed in the guest bedroom. Dick didn't really think that was very fair, but Dex refused to let Kai sleep on the living room couch's pull-out bed. Older brother chivalry, he guessed.

Still, even though it was pretty often that he could wake up every morning, go downstairs and find his boyfriend since the summer before freshmen year sleeping in the pull-out bed (or, more likely, eating all the breakfast foods in the house) and give him a good morning kiss (he really loved giving Dex good morning kisses, it was his thing, okay?)...it still kind of sucked that Dex had to sleep on the crummy couch.

A few months after they moved in, Carol Simmons suggested that he should simply move Dex into his room if he felt so strongly about it. Dick had sputtered in shock for so long that eventually Carol just rolled her eyes, placed a plate of macaroni and cheese in front of her son, and went off to do something more productive.

Dex found his boyfriend, still red-faced and sputtering, at the table about an hour later. He simply shrugged, sat down, and began eating the mac & cheese, restraining himself from eating the entire plate so that Dick could have some when he came out of his trance.

"What's up weirdo?" Dex asked, frowning. "Did my sister suggest a threesome again?"

Dick finally recognized that Dex was there, and he turned and looked at his boyfriend for several minutes without saying anything.

"What?" the larger teen asked.

"...Do you want to move into my room?"

* * *

><p>The first night they slept in the same bed together, it was...awkward.<p>

Dick had spent about twenty minutes before bed debating whether or not he should take off the blanket and sheets covered in pictures of rockets and UFO's and replace them with something more mature, before he remembered Dex had been in his room before and hadn't given a crap about them.

Then Dex entered his bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs, and Dick freaked out. They had yet to do anything more then making out, and the fifteen-year old was NOT comfortable enough to be in a bed with so much of Dex's skin exposed.

Now, with Dex changed into a pair of gym shorts and a blue t-shirt, and sitting on the bed, Dick clicked his bedroom light off, and climbed into the bed next to his boyfriend.

The next few hours was spent with the two boys awkwardly lying in the bed, both shifting trying to get into a comfortable position, knowing the other was less than a few inches away sharing the covers. Both of them was unsure if they should shift over a little, and meet contact with the other. Neither tried, though, and eventually they fell asleep. When they woke up, they simply got out of bed and went downstairs to eat.

"Um...was that alright?" Dex asked, uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

"...I guess?" Dick responded, also a little unsure.

* * *

><p>The second night, Dex rolled over in his sleep, and ended up curled into Dick's side, his arm thrown across the other boy's stomach. It didn't wake either boy up, but both of them could feel themselves become a little more comfortable in their sleep. When they woke up in the morning, they noticed what position they were in, and smiled at each other.<p>

The third night, Dex wrapped his arm around Dick as soon as they got into the bed. It felt like the most natural way to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few weeks into their new living arrangements, things were not even awkward. Both boys would not hesitate to simply hop into the bed together when they were going to sleep. They would hang out on the bed to do homework, or play the Red Vs. Blue video game that they and their friends were obsessed with playing. On weekends, Dick would usually enter their bedroom and see Dex fast asleep in the bed, taking one of his many daily naps.<p>

Huh.

Their bedroom. Dick couldn't remember when he started to think of it as "their" room instead of just "his" room.

But as he watched Dex sleep, peacefully snoring, his foot twitching slightly, he knew he wouldn't ever think of it as anything but their room, and their bed again.

* * *

><p>The summer before their junior year, Dexter Grif and Richard Simmons lost their virginities to each other in their bed.<p>

Breathing heavily, Dick laid in the bed and glanced over at Dex, who was lying close to him, looking back at him with a grin.

"I am so happy right now," Dex blurted out, his grin getting wider as he laughed.

Dex laughed with him, and he wrapped his arms around Dex and pulled him close. "Me too,"

"I love you, nerd,"

"I love you too, fatass,"

* * *

><p>Dexter never slept on the pull-out bed again.<p>

Carol and Kai always referred to the bedroom as "Richard and Dex's room". None of their friends made any big deal out of it (except for Donut, who squealed for about two hours at the thought, and Sarge, who took Dick aside and warned him of any diseases he may get from sleeping in such close proximity to Dex).

Every night, they curled up to each other in their bed, and their sleep was never restless.

It was their bed. Only theirs, and that made it wonderful.

* * *

><p>...Well, except for nights when Kaikaina decided she didn't want to be alone, and snuck into the bed to sleep between the boys. But she was their little sister, so neither of them really minded.<p> 


End file.
